Modello di primavera, estate fotografia
by Happy Wonka's Chocolate
Summary: Emma es inigualable, hermosa y extremadamente perfecta. Ante los ojos de Lovino, ella corresponde a su única musa, fuente de toda la inspiración y deseos de despertar con una sonrisa cada mañana. Y, a pesar de ser ella tan... "ella", lo segundo mejor de este mundo es fotografiarla.


**Modello di primavera, estate fotografia.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Este manga/anime, ni sus personajes, me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados a Hidekaz Himaruya, su respectivo autor.

**Notas de la autora:**

Sólo pido mis más sinceras disculpas a quienes les encante el Romano/Bélgica y yo, ahí, tan jodidamente fail con lo que escribo, no supe darle lo que merecía de su pareja favorita (?).

Sin muchas cosas más que decir, pues… Dedicado con amor, cariño, deseos incontrolables de estrujar/mimar/apapachar para Silvi dear. De paso, es tomado de un headcanon suyo que me encontré por "ahí"

**Agradecimiento: **

A una persona. ¿Quién? Pues mi editora en jefe (?).

_**MISHA**_**,** amor de mis amores, déjame decirte que si ya te amaba antes, con todos los favores que me haces te amo todavía más. ¡Muchas gracias, nena!

* * *

Lovino recordaba con nítida claridad todas y cada una de las pinturas autoría de Feliciano. Podría ser un hombre muy orgulloso, sin embargo, era completa y totalmente imposible negar la belleza de tales piezas. Obras de arte en toda la extensión de la frase. Cada detalle, los matices y combinación de colores, incluso la temática plasmada en esos blancos lienzos era gloriosa.

Y lo repetiría una vez más: genuinas obras de arte.

Aun así, quien se atreviera a cuestionar negativamente las capacidades del sureño, sería considerado un _maldito idiota_.

¿Escultura? Destacado, mas no el mayor. Lo mismo sucedía con la pintura o dibujo.

¿Canto y baile? Bueno, mas no era enteramente lo suyo.

¿Dramaturgia? Dependía de la clase de representación teatral en la que pensara participar.

¿Cocina? Por supuesto que sí. Incluso mejor que su hermano menor al preparar uno que otro platillo.

¿Y qué hay de la fotografía?

Modestia aparte, haría trabajos excepcionales si le brindaban una buena cámara.

* * *

— Oye Lovi…

El suave murmullo producido por la voz de la belga revoloteó entre el pensamiento del italiano. Parpadeó suavemente un par de veces y detuvo el tamborileo de sus dedos sobre la pantalla de la cámara digital que cargaba entre las manos.

Emma rió suavemente, acompañando su dulce mirada con una caricia reconfortante sobre la mejilla ajena. Siempre le parecería adorable el rostro acongojado de Lovino cuando comenzaba a culparse por no escuchar un par de palabras sueltas de la rubia. Por supuesto, no es como si fuera algo de gran importancia para ella. A decir verdad, nunca en su vida le había molestado que el menor perdiera el hilo de una conversación por distraerse un par de segundos. Muchas veces también le sucedía a la misma Emma.

— ¡¿Por qué no nos tomamos una foto ahí?!

Con un entusiasmo notorio en su voz, la mayor apuntó con el índice en dirección a una pequeña fuente cercana. Sus orbes verdes destellaron con fulgor, producto del reflejo de los rayos solares sobre ellos. Al no recibir una pronta respuesta, como ella esperaba, empezó a sacudir levemente su brazo de arriba hacia abajo.

El italiano se abstuvo, con los ojos entrecerrados ligeramente, a observar el panorama a su alrededor. Existían tantos lugares amplios y repletos de zonas bellísimas para fotografiarla. Cosa que le hizo dudar un poco de la sinceridad en las palabras ajenas, a pesar de que todo demostrara lo contrario.

— Es una simple fuente, Emma. Pequeña, con poca agua, de colores grisáceos. La gente ni siquiera le presta la atención suficiente como para lanzar una moneda y pedir un deseo. ¿No crees que te equivocaste de elección?

Ante la mirada de ambos, el mundo era un enorme rectángulo, dispuesto bajo el lente de la mejor cámara del mundo, sólo para capturar una mínima parte de su existencia. Un _algo _que perdiera su característica efímera y se transformara en _eterna_.

Una plaza enorme que albergaba poca cantidad de personas esa mañana. El amplio mirador que se extendía a 100 metros de distancia, permitiéndoles observar la gran mayoría de la extensa capital italiana. Ellos, que sentados en una banca de madera y bajo la sombra de un árbol, se habían dedicado a contar más de veinte nubes, de todas las formas que imaginaron y las dibujaron en hojas de papel.

Hace no más de dos horas que Lovino había sacado la última fotografía registrada en la cámara, hasta el momento, y se trataba de Bélgica. Hermosa como únicamente lo era ella, portaba una esplendorosamente sutil sonrisa en el rostro. Su coqueto mirar invitaba a tomar su mano con delicadeza, atraerla a sí mismo y no soltarla jamás. Aquel listón rosado, cuyos bordes ondeaban de la misma manera que el corto cabello rubio, combinada de mil maravillas con ese vestido de estampado floral que traía puesto, un poco más debajo de la rodilla.

"_Y opacaste incluso el sol del verano, haciéndole creer que el tiempo retrocedía y la dulce primavera, con sus avecillas y flores, tomaría el reinado de esta temporada de nuevo". _

— Oww… — La belga infló las mejillas en un adorable puchero. Tomó la muñeca del menor sin previo aviso y, sin más, tiró de esta con fuerza, llevándoselo hasta la dichosa "fea" fuente.

— ¡Ni hablar, Lovi! ¡Debe ser este lugar!

Puntualizó, otra vez, de manera energética, arrastrando las palabras de sus oraciones para hacerlas más duraderas ante los oídos contrarios. Con la determinación a flor de piel y un dedo sobre los labios del sureño (para evitar cualquier comentario inoportuno), Emma sujetó la cámara con la mano izquierda y la elevó sobre sus cabezas.

— Shh… Ya entenderás el porqué de elegir esta pequeña y poco atractiva fuente.

Una vez separó su dedo, inclinó el rostro en dirección al hombro del italiano. Utilizándolo como punto de apoyo, recargó su mejilla sobre este, acomodándose con un par de movimientos lentos que ocasionaron cosquillas en la piel de Lovino. Él, quien deslizó un brazo por la cintura de la rubia, atrapándola con medida fuerza, creyó comprender las razones lógicas del deseo ferviente por fotografiarse sentados al borde de la fuente.

— ¡Di _"cerveza", _querido!

¡Clic!

El sonido producido por la cámara digital, luego de aplastar un pequeño botón, no le llegó ni al pulgar del pie a tantas carcajadas lanzadas por el par de europeos.

Debía ser un sueño. Grandes sonrisas por doquier. Uno junto a otro, tan cerca que cualquiera juraría que hasta sus corazones tenían brazos de rojo terciopelos y unían sus dedos en perfecta simetría. Todo infundido gracias al estrecho espacio de la pequeña fuente, la cual no gustaba el dejar escapar a cualesquiera fueran los amantes que merodeaban las cercanías. Lovino la abrazaba como si se tratara de la última y más valiosa muñeca de porcelana, una que no debía dejar caer. Emma, con su mano libre, sujetaba la similar del cuerpo de su pareja, y la tenía elevada casi a la altura de su pecho, estrujándola tanto como podía.

Pero no era un sueño. Ambos lo sabían por cuestiones obvias.

Solamente era…

"_La fotografía de verano más preciosa que una cámara ha podido captar"_

Y, curiosamente, tanto Italia como Bélgica pensarían exactamente lo mismo, sin importar cuánto tiempo transcurriera.


End file.
